Because Someone Decided To Shoot Me (Revised)
by Dreams-Wishes-Hopes
Summary: I fell from the sky of the Naruto-verse and ended up in the hands of the Senju and Uchiha clan ancestors. With my 'friends' helping me in my quest to just live life with a psychopath sealed inside of me, I'm surprised I haven't messed anything up...yet. A mentally ill person like me can only hold my chaos for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**"How can you fix dreams you've never had?"**

**"It's simple, though I never succeeded."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Death."**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I, Nene, do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the two characters from 'Die Another Day', Zekuro and Berserker (Kyōki). I, however, do own my OC's, May, Kurai, Hikari, Jean, and Shōki.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"Hello, my name is May Nollaig. I won't deny that I'm crazy, because it's a fact, that's why I'm here. You called me here today, doctor, because you want to know what happened to me. What __I'm about to tell you isn't a lie I made to get attention, it's real, and if it isn't, then I might as well be dead._

_It was on the cold __night of January 12th..."_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Crazy hypocrites...saying I can't be anything, I'll show them," I muttered to myself as I walked through the barren park, snow falling from the sky. Raising the gray scarf over my mouth and nose, holding my coat closer, and gripping the book bag's strap, I trudged through the thick snow covering the park.

I had just came from the university not too far from here, and although it was dark hours ago, I was not afraid to walk alone outside. The people in this city thought I was crazy, but that's exactly what I am. Eventually, my records were so full, so detailed, with too many things wrong, the goverment just erased it. The school had no idea of it, neither did the city, and I was content with letting them think I was a stubborn girl who should be more wise.

I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose, and squinted. Underneath a park lamp was my best friend, Jeannette Aime. She stood there, gloved arms crossed, leaning against the pole, dark brown hair tied up, and an irritated expression on her face.

"It's about time you came, I thought I'd die from frost bite just waiting for you," my dark haired friend mumbled, taking my hand and placing a book in it. "I remembered that the new edition was out so I rushed out of school to get it before they ran out. I read it as soon as I got to the park, and was pretty disappointed with some of it," she told me as we walked to the apartment we were staying at.

She was talking about the latest edition of the Naruto Shippuden manga. A favorite hobby we shared, probably one of the only things we had in common, was reading manga and watching anime. Secretly, Jean was just as obsessed as I was, though it seemed I wasn't that obsessed, on the inside and out, I actually was.

"But you loved it none of the less. Your expectations are too high, you know, maybe you should lower them a little? You're never going to find anything or anyone that'll meet them if you don't," I said to my friend, skimming through the pages as we walked.

Jeannette Aime, was the only daughter of a French author and an American business owner. For eight years Jean lived a relaxed life in the upper middle class, attending home school. She was born fragile, her parents thought she wouldn't survived, she explained to me once, so her parents treated her like the porcelain doll they thought she was. Of course, they thought that until they enrolled her into self defense classes. That's when they saw her for who she truly was, a harsh, cruel realist with a few missing screws in her head. She, like I, suffered from schizophrenia-

_'Suffered? I thought you liked us,'_

'Shut up, Hikari, you two give me headaches daily. I'm certain that isn't a good thing.'

**'Awww, is May-chan angry?'**

'You shut up too, Kurai.'

'Anyway, as I was saying-'

"May!" Jean screamed, interrupting my thought process.

"Huh? What?" I asked, confused.

"You blanked out, again," Jean told me.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of my head. "Anyway, did you make any new ones?" I asked my slow paced friend, skipping in front of her, and walking backwards.

"Enemies or rivals?" She asked automatically, picking up her pace to get in front of me.

"Both," I told her, turning back around and facing forward to stare at the gloomy park, it's leafless trees towering over us, the yellow glow from the lamps adding a spooky feel to the place.

"Just one. At least, I think she dislikes me. I bumped into her while heading to the bookstore. All she did was mutter a few words before rushing off. She left a business card though," Jean explained to me, handing me the little plastic card with colors of dullness plastered on it.

"The Demon's Orchestra?" I whispered, reading the fine imprint on the card.

It happened too fast for a normal person to register, but like I said, I wasn't normal, not in the very least. My head turned around, to see what my ears had heard. My eyes widened as a bullet, silver, round, with a gold lining running through it, made it's way towards my best friend.

I wasn't an idiot, no, I didn't jump in to save her. I simply took her by the arm and pulled her out of the way. The bullet barely missed her, it was only centimeters from my best friend's face.

Jean's usual calm facade suddenly dropped, and she squinted her eyes, scanning the area, a tense aura surrounding her. I stayed in that spot, eyes shut tightly, nightmares coming back to haunt me.

I didn't hear it that time, the gears of the Parabellum Pistole creaking. All I felt was a soft thump in my head, my vision blurring until everything became-

**'Rainbows!'**

* * *

><p>"How unfortunate," a soothing voice said as my eyes blinked, attempting to adjust to the light.<p>

"Yes, how unfortunate indeed, brother. What were the chances of a small child falling from the sky?" A deeper voice replied. I felt something being slathered onto my forehead, where the bullet had hit. I tried to move, but my body was paralyzed, either with fear or by the consequences of the bullet going through the head.

"Maybe she's a white Zetsu? She could be a dirty trick of mother's," the soothing voice sneered, suddenly becoming more rough.

I groaned, rubbing my head and messing up my hair. My eyesight was suddenly blocked by strands of bright orange. I looked at it weirdly, my hair was supposed to be very short, and my skin wasn't supposed to be that...pale.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in horror.

The man who had the soothing voice seemed to have sensed something wrong, and rushed to my side, petting my head and mumbling nice words.

My eyes felt hot with tears, and I closed them tightly, to try and shut out the image of my blue veins and paper skin. When I opened them again, the blue veins popping out, and black ink seeping up my arms and biting into my skin.

"No, no, it's just a child. How unfortunate this is," The man said, picking me up, and carrying me away. Before my eyes closed, I saw similar markings burn into the skin of the man holding me.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I asked, looking at my surroundings.<p>

I was in a very large bed, and the room was simple. Large windows covered two of the walls, with large grey curtains covering some of them. There were three doors, two normal ones next to each other, and one large double door. The only decoration there seemed to be were the bookshelves, the ladder, and the short table in the middle of the room.

"Tou-sama! Tou-sama! She's awake! The girl's awake!" A little boy exclaimed, running around the room in circles. He quickly went to my side, examining me. His face was a little too close for my liking, but luckily, the door opened.

"Now, now, Asura, calm down," the man said, picking up the young boy and placing him in the arms of the older boy, most likely the little's boy's brother, who was behind him. "Why don't you bring your brother to the garden?" The man asked, and the boy nodded his head, scurrying off with the little boy in his arms.

The man turned to me, his emotions suddenly changing to unreadable, the feelings in the room became neutral, and the man now held an aura of dignity and importance. I myself had an oblivious expession and looked every bit like the lost, broken child I was.

"There is something strange with you, girl," the man said, starting to pace the room, "Are you a white Zetsu, a demon? There's no way someone could of just fallen from the sky and survive the sealing as well,"

The man turned to me, walking over. "How is it possible that such a frail thing could hold such a corrupted creature, and not break apart from madness?" He asked me.s

I answered, completely ignoring Hikari, who was telling me to not say a word and that she would just handle the situation. "I was already mad in the first place," I quietly said, my words barely even a whisper.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes shut as the lady scrubbed my head, washing out the dirt. I didn't dare open my eyes, too scared to see the veins, the markings, the paper white skin. The air smelled of blossoms and lavenders, the assorted soaps the woman used, quickly disappearing in hopes to clean me.<p>

"I've always wanted a daughter. You can't imagine the excitement I felt when Hagoromo brought a little girl home saying she might be staying with us for a while," the lady said, plucking me out of the bath and drying me off.

I simply stood there, allowing the woman to dress me and fix me up. I was dressed in a purple yukata, much like the one an old friend of mine once gave me. The lady then set me in front of a large mirror.

**'Hooray! I'm not the only little girl now!'** Kurai exclaimed inside my head. I could practically see her dancing.

I was what, six? My skin was terribly pale, and the orange mop of hair on my head stood out. The lady quickly began brushing my messy hair, pulling and tugging softly, untangling my hair.

"What a strange color. But then again, I'm married to a man with white hair, and he's not even fifty yet," the lady said, twirling a bit of my hair in her fingers.

Finally, she was done. The already long mess of hair I had, was now even longer, reachinf up to my knees. I admit, it was amazing how well the yu kata covered all the markings.

* * *

><p>"Ah, do you feel better..." The man asked, sitting next to me on the large bed.<p>

"May," I answered quickly and shortly.

"...May?"

"Yes, I do, thank you for your hospitality,"

"Listen, May-san, I have something to tell you, that's very important,"

"Go ahead,"

"You see those marking on you? It means you have something powerful sealed inside you. And I, also having something similar sealed in me, deemed it reasonable that I take responsibility for my actions, and face these consequences with you," the man, I believe his name was Hagoromo, explained.

I simply stared at him blankly, trying to take in everything he said.

"Oh, you probably didn't understand anything I said, sorry. What I was saying, May-san, is that I'm taking you under my care and making you my pupil,"

Again, another blank stare. It was as if my mind got younger as well.

"Right, you're only six. I'm adopting you, May-san,"

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the ceiling, seemingly emotionless, finding it hard to sleep in the super comfy big bed. In my mind, however, many thoughts and emotions were swirling around, and I found it hard to control them all.<p>

'Hikari?'

_'Yes?'_

'Is it possible-'

_'We may be in the primitive time of Naruto? Yes,'_

'I'm going to refrain from squealing like a fangirl now.'

I turned around in the bed, planting my face in a pillow. My mind had been a bit hazy, but once it cleared, well, the gears in my brain immediately began to work again. I mean, Hagoromo? White hair? Ink markings? They all just lead to Naruto, with it's sealings, strange hair colors, and of course, Japanese things.

It was either that, or I finally finally fell off that cliff of sanity, into the sea of craziness. And this time, I didn't try to stay on land.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: Yeah, I'm redoing the entire thing.<strong>

**Emerald: Semester...exams...algerbra...constructed responses...**

**Nene: Oh yeah, apparently the most efficient way to traumitize Emerald are semester exams. Gosh, last week was stressful. Anyway, please continue reading this revised version of 'Because Someone Decided To Shoot Me', there are many different things in this, though it's basically the same concept.**

**Emerald & Nene: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"What's a small, insignificant brat doing here?"**

**"This small and insignificant brat killed her entire family,"**

**"Heh, and what makes you think we'll believe that?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I, Nene, do not own NarutoNaruto Shippuden and Zekuro & Berserker (from Die Another Day) in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"I'm sorry, doctor, I didn't make it clear enough for you. No, this wasn't a dream I had, a hallucination the bullet impacted on me, it was all real. How could that be? How could a mentally unstable girl defy logic?_

_You're probably confused on what I meant earlier when I said that I might as well have been dead if I wasn't shot. Well, you already know that I was born with a terrible condition that disrupted my nerve system and blood stream, my own body turning against itself._

_You see, the thing that was sealed in me, decided it couldn't live in a host who was dying..."_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Are you awake?" A boy, most likely older than me, asked me, opening my door slightly.

My eyes immediately snapped open when I heard his voice, and I sat up in bed. I had no doubt that my hair was half standing up and half dangling. And I was definetely sure I felt dried saliva around my mouth.

"Good, Okaa-chan wanted me to give you this," the boy said, shoving some things in front of my face. I took them out of his arms, and he quickly exited the room, closing the do or shut.

I stared down at the items left for me. An apple, a glass jar of water, a pouch of cookies, undergarments, and a map. There was also a set of clothes, with pieces of wood sewed onto certain areas, padding everywhere else. Deciding to not be lazy, I got out of the bed, and cleaned myself up, after fixing the bed.

The light grey kimino was fairly simple, the fanciest thing on it being the embroidered purple design on the bottom. I quickly pinned up my hair, using the pins in front of the vanity that I found.

With my map and breakfast in hand, I set off, to try and find, well, anyone.

* * *

><p><span><em>'We're lost.'<em> Hikari stated in my head as I turned a corner.

'I know where I'm going Hikari.' I responded, taking a bite out of the apple as I followed the map.

**'Wait-didn't we just pass that plant five minutes ago?'** Kurai added.

I literally slapped my forehead for my stupidity, sliding down against the walls in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Are you dead?" A voice asked, as I slowly awoke. My eyes looked up to see the boy earlier, who gave me the map and food. "I only went out of your room to get you some bread, and when I came back you were gone,"<p>

I blinked completely unaware of where I was. "You know you could've waited for me to come back, right?" He said, placing a damp cloth on my forehead, but it simply fell off as I sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at my unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's our room, Asura and I," the boy said, motioning his head towards the small sleeping boy on the other side of the room.

"Asura?" I said, remembering the boy who ran around the room when I first woke up in this place.

"Yes, we're your new brothers. That's Asura, our younger brother, and I'm Indra, you're older brother," he stated, forcing me to lay down again as he put the damp cloth on my head again.

"How do you know my age?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"You were mumbling it in your sleep," he said, before excusing himself to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are, May-san, we were all wondering where you went," Hagoromo replied kindly, patting me on the head. "My, my you shouldn't have wandered around such a large place like this, you'll easily get lost if you're new,"<p>

"Otou-sama, I believe you had something to ask of May-san," Indra mentioned, coming into the room with his-our little brother. They were both wearing similar clothes, their clothes not differring much from mine, except for a couple of things. Indra had more wood than padding, Asura and I on the other hand, had all padding.

"Ah yes, May-san, as a new child of the Otsutsuki clan, you must be able to fight to be elligible to be an heiress," Hagoromo said, as I followed him, well actually, Indra was dragging me along.

When we arrived in a grassy field, Indra quickly went one way, and Asura went the opposite. They were heading towards racks with weapons on them, and I quickly followed in example, heading to the rack in the far front.

"This is Asura's first time as well, so need to worry, May-san," Hagoromo instructed.

'Kurai, you love weapons, which will best suit me?'

**'Hmm, well you should focus on your weak point, long range. Of course, since we're in the Naruto-verse, you're not as accustomed to the fighting styles and weapons, but I think you should try the bright, shiny one in the back,'**

I sifted through the rack of weapons, until I found the one my friend had recommended. It was a spear, about twice my height, in a blindingly white color.

_'Hey, don't you hate pale things?'_

**'It isn't pale, it's blank,'**

I looked over to see Asura holding up a long katana, staring at it with awe as he swished it around. Izuna seemed to already know what he was doing, since he simply just grabbed two kunai blades.

"Now, you will first focus on your defences. Should the enemy learn your weakness, you must make sure you are always ready," Hagoromo began.

* * *

><p>*<em>Mindscape<em>*

My eyes slowly opened, and I sat up. I looked at my surroundings, a twin sized bed, a rug surrounded by pillows, a bunch of chests, a giant vault, and a brick wall.

I walked forward carefully, as it seemed as if there was no floor. Satsified that I didn't fall to my death, I ran over to the brick wall, and climbed it.

The first thing I saw was a strange forest. Half of it had no life, trees standing tall, creating an omnious feeling. The other half was bountiful with life, flowers sprouting from everywhere, beautiful oak trees, adding a comforting shade.

After walking through the forest, I came to a window and door. I looked out the window, to see a white haired woman who looked like Hagoromo, healing...me.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. Indra was above me again, putting a damp cloth on my forehead.<p>

"You fainted again, but this time from chakra exhaustion. You don't have much experience with it, right?" It was a rhetorical question, Indra already knew the answer.

He held out a hand to me, as I once again took off the cloth. I grabbed it, his grip on my hand tighening as he easily helped me onto my feet. He patted me on the back, but that just made me fall back down. I blinked a few times, before I began to listen to Kurai's chants to enact my revenge.

I quickly used my foot to knock my older brother off his feet. As Indra and I fought, Asura eventually joined in, assuming that we were playing a game.

Oh how I wish we could go back to those days.

* * *

><p>I paced around my room. It was four years from then, and I was not only wondering why I was remembering that, but also scolding myself for being so careless.<p>

I was ten now, and my hair had grown even longer. Okaa-chan refused to allow me to cut it, even though it hindered my progress in training. Color had finally returned to my skin, and many times had I visited the mysterious place of my dreams.

But the creepy/beautiful forest was not my biggest concern as of now. During my sealing lesson with my uncle, Kurai and Hikari were discovered, and extracted from me.

It was strange not having voices in my head any more, it was even stranger thinking about the fact that they were even able to be extracted. Oh yes, it was extremely strange indeed.

"So, imouto, tell me, who were the two found in your head?" Izuna, now twelve, asked entering my room. His expression was emotionless, not a hint of feeling sripping from his voice.

I flopped down on the large, downy bed, patting the part next to me, motioning him to come over. "You remember that I was adopted, right?"

He said nothing, but I saw the look in his eyes. How could he not remember that day? That was the same day he gained more competition in becoming heir to his father.

"Ever since I can remember, I have suffered from something called schizophrenia-"

"I see, so it's that mental illness that's been popping up recently," Indra interrupted. "But even so, that can't be true,"

I sat back up, staring at him questionably with one eyebrow raised.

"Others have tried to extract the schizophrenia from themselves, but you succeeded in doing so. Those weren't personalities and people your mind created, they're demons,"

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: It took a while, but I was looking for inspiration.<strong>

**Emerald: She only saw an amv, that was it. Then she waited for a long time, watched it again, and finally updated.**

**Nene: But I updated, didn't I?**

**Emerald & Nene: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You don't see it, do you?"**

**"See what?"**

**"You're so oblivious,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zekuro and Berserker (Kyoki)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"Oh? So doctor, you've already decided I'm insane? Then you might as well put a couple hundred people into an asylum as well, because I'm not the only person in the world who can have dreams like that._

_Just because I had a criminal record and suffered from many mental illnesses doesn't mean your daughter in the room next door is just as normal as I am. We're all crazy after all._

_Now, where was I, oh yes, I had just learned about my old friends..."_

* * *

><p>"So, you guys have been lying to me the entire time," I said quietly, entering the sealed up room, accompinied with my younger brother, Asura. He was now nine, and taller than me by an inch.<p>

"We haven't been lying to you-" Hikari began, until she was interrupted.

"Do you expect Nee-san to believe that?" Asura said from behind me. He was right too. How could I trust a demon who made many see me as insane? Yes, they have been with me since birth, but they were the voices that made me do _that_.

"Kurai's innocent! She's only been doing what I've told her, I'm the only one who's been lying!" Hikari suddenly said, and Kurai looked at her strangely, genuinely confused.

"Explain," was all I said, no emotion in my face. It was quite easy, after all, I was often training with Indra, the founder of the Uchiha clan, I believe. However, when your afternoons were spent yelling at your younger brother for chasing your cat, it was still a little hard to control your emotions.

Hikari stared straight into my eyes. She knew, I knew, that she could easily escape this place with her sister. She could've easily defeated a ten and nine your old, strong willed as Asura may be and experienced as I was. Yet, she didn't.

"We were originally Kurohime and Shirohime of the Baransu siblings. We were created for the sole purpose of watching over four children. Originally, Kurohime, or Kurai as you would know her, was assigned to the youngest child, an infant. But the family got in the way of the mission and I had to make sure all of them were killed, including the infant." Hikari, Shirohime, or whoever she really was, began.

I grimaced slightly with the mention of the killing of an entire family. Oh yes, I already knew that one. The first day Hikari's voice appeared in my head, she forced me into killing them, killing them all.

* * *

><p>I sat on a large branch, mindlessly ripping the delicate petals off the blue flower I twirled in my hand. I was on a tree in the far corner of the training feild, many scratch marks adorning it, showing how much it had withstanded.<p>

I didn't have to open my eyes to know someone joined me on the tree. I had gotten accustomed to Indra randomly appearing, however, because it was only two in the morning, I opened one eye.

Indra hated waking up this early, he liked his sleep. The last time I woke him up at four in the morning, I found myself pinned to the ceiling with a kunai. So, of course I was curious as to why he would be awake this early.

"So, from the information we got from them, they said they've been in your head since you were three," My older brother said quietly, not turning to looking at my face.

"Yes, that would be correct," I replied, closing my other eye and laying back down against the trunk of the tree.

"They've known you longer than we have, huh?" Indra murmured, turning to face me.

For the first time in years, I was crying. "They betrayed me, after all we had been through. Is it just all a lie?" I asked rhetorically.

No, Indra did not comfort me. The great mighty founder of the Uchiha clan does not hug his adopted sister. He places a hand on her head, and tells her to stop crying, tells her she's being pitiful. And the adopted sister stops, and nods her head.

"By the way, how'd you get up here? Did you finally use chakra again?" Indra asks, as I wipe my dry tears.

"No. I climbed. You know I'm horrible with chakra,"

* * *

><p>*<em>Mindscape<em>*

I was already used to waking up here, especially every night. What I wasn't used to, though, was seeing the white haired lady resembling my father.

"So it seems I can finally meet my jailor in person," she said, staring at me. "Young girl, do you know who I am?"

Oh yes, I knew I had my grandmother sealed in me, I just didn't know how she looked like. Though I already finished reading the manga, the appearance of Kaguya Otsutsuki must've slipped my mind. After all, anime/manga characters tended to have weird hair. Sakura Haruno had her pink hair, most Uzumaki's had bright red hair, and Kisame and Konan had their blue hair. Not to mention their are quite of some Naruto characters having white hair.

"You're Kaguya Otsutsuki, my grandmother." I stated, steeling my voice, and bringing my emotions to a stop.

"Hm? I see you already know who I am. Then I'll cut to the chase. I have come to an understanding that you can barely even use chakra. I have checked, your chakra storages are small, miniscule. I assume you already know this?"

I nodded my head, staring at her blankly.

"I'll allow you to use my chakra storages. I may not be the Ten-tails, but I do have a vast storage-"

"There's something you want out of this. Tell me what it is," I interrupted imaptiently.

"I want to be able to freely roam around your mind, and eventually, roam more freely. I'll still be a part of you, and you'll still be my container, however, you must allow me to be free. That is the only thing I wish," she explained, trying to sympathize with me.

"I refuse," I said bluntly. "However, I will allow you free access of my mind. You can go anywhere, except the vault."

"I see, you're quite the negotiater. Everywhere except your memories, you must have a terrible secret you don't want anyone to learn of. I agree to your terms, however, I will only give a fourth of my chakra," she said bringing out her hand for me to shake.

We shaked hands, nodding to each other. My grandmother smiled a sinister grin. She believed I made a deal with the devil, but she didn't know she was an angel compared to the horrors I've seen.

* * *

><p>I calmed my breath. It was going to happen, it was really going to happen. Being a foreigner to this world, I was not born with an average amount of chakra, and therefore could not do much with lessons associating with chakra. The most I could do was learn, learn, and learn. However, my grandmother changed that.<p>

My mother was terrified when I woke up, some of my hair spiking up like Hagoromo's or Kaguya's. She quickly called father, and he made me meditate and train for five years straight, coming in and out to check on me. I wasn't allowed to come out, and I understood that, the enemy could've done anything to the chakra she gave me, and that would be a great risk to others' lives.

I quickly grabbed my hand to stop it from twitching. Over the past years, my skin paled again, and I quickly shut my eyes tight to block it out. I took a brush and quickly combed my hair, trying to make my hair sticking up, to go down. Over the past five years, they never did, though it did make me look like a real Otsutsuki.

I smoothed down the dark purple kimino, and adjusted my spear on my back. Eventually, I had found a way to bind it to me, making it so that anyone who touched it, was instantly repelled. Some adjustments were made on it over the years. The blade was sharpened extensively, and somehow came out curved like a scythe. On the bottom, held by spiraling metals, was an orb.

Hagoromo had placed it there for me, so that I could still see the outside world, and still see my family. I was prohibited to stay in the confines of my room, but I didn't mind, it was I who suggested that I do so after all.

I took a step forward, and breathed in the air outside of my room. Everything was perfect, until I was tackled.

"Onee-chan!" Asura yelled happily, tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"So you're alive after all, imouto," Indra said, walking up to us, two people behind him.

My eyes widened a fraction. Behind him was Kurohime and Shirohime, the people who I once knew as Kurai and Hikari.

Kurohime was smiling a happy closed smile, but it turned into a frown as she turned to fix her shoulder length ebony hair. Shirohime had a big grin on her face, only stopping the smile once in a while to blow her light brown hair out of her face, and back to the top of her head where most of her hair was piled on. They were both dressed in plain grey clothing, Kurohime wearing a dress and Shirohime wearing ninja attire. Other than that, there was nothing strange about them, except for the scroll attached to each of them and the necklace with a sealing tag around their necks.

I gasped. "Noooo! Indra has made you his slaves! Don't worry, I'll save you best friends who betrayed me, but I then later forgived because I can't hold a grudge for more than ten hours!" I said truthfully, and dramatically, tackling Indra to the ground.

"I will help you in your quest to save them, Onee-chan!" Asura said jokingly, doing a salute before diving into my skirmish with Indra.

To be the truth, this was the happiest day of my life. Never before did I believe those days of my childhood with this family could return, with the pressure of a heir, but somehow it did. Somehow, we all ended up messing around, instead of just Asura and I alone, no, finally our precious aniki had enough heart to be childish for our sakes.

"I leave, for five seconds, and you're already trying to kill each other," a voice said from behind us. We all turned our heads, to see the emotionless stare of our cousin, his signature Hyuuga eyes staring at us.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in six years, tell me, did you ever get enough guts to ask out Haru?" I said, smirking when I saw the blush on my cousin's face. Behind me, I could hear Kurohime and Asura snickering.

"Ahem, anyway, your father wants the three of you to go to his study," the Hyuuga said, quickly changing the subject. He was only younger than me by a month, and oh yes, when we were kids I would rub it in his face. He somewhat looked like Hinata Hyuuga, with straight long hair with straight bangs, and light blue hair. He was only an inch shorter than me now that I looked as we followed our cousin to our father's study.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're all here, well then, first things first, May, I see you're confused your two demon friends are here, right?" Hagoromo said, looking up from his desk.<p>

"Yes, I am, Otou-sama," I replied.

"Ah of course, and before you ask, no, they have not been forced to become Indra's slaves. Kami forbid that young man be left alone with women around his age," Hagoromo said, seemingly not noticing his eldest son's twitching eye.

"Actually, Hagoromo-san, we're nearly fif-" Shirohime began, trying to explain, before getting interrupted

"Otou-sama, may you please get to the point," Indra said stiffly, trying to ignore Kurohime's laughter. He glared at Asura and I as we tried to, and unsuccessfully, hide our laughter.

"Right, right. Over extensive interrogation, they have showed us that their only intention is to keep you safe, so they have agreed to become summons, your summons to be exact," Hagoromo said, and walked up, to turn me around.

As soon as I was turned to face them, Kurohime and Shirohime threw the scrolls on their sides towards me. I successfully caught one, the other hit my face.

"Now, where did I leave them, ah! There they are! Now, Indra, May, Asura, as you already know, you are becoming of age for marriage, so-" Hagoromo started, until he noticed his adopted daughter and sons were missing.

* * *

><p>"Aniki!" I yelled as we ran for our life.<p>

"Yes?" Indra replied, sweat already on his forehead.

"When did these people appear in the compound?" I asked, turning my head to the crowd chasing us.

"They're suitors! Tou-sama's been trying to fend them off for years! But, as soon as word got out that you would finally retire from your training, suitors came days, Kami, even months early!" Asura answered instead, being the more talkative out of the two.

"So why are they chasing Asura, too?! He's only fourteen!" I yelled, confused. Damn you, Kurohime and Shirohime, the one time they could redeem themselves to me, and they're gone! Though, I already forgave them years ago, it would have been reassuring to have them save us.

"That's only one year under the age Otou-sama said we would be eligible. Some thought it was a good chance to woo him early on," Indra said bluntly, focusing his gaze on what was ahead.

"And why haven't you gotten married or engaged yet?!" I yelled at him, saddended by the thought of no nephews or neices to spoil. I'm sure Okaa-chan would agree me.

"I told you I'd marry when one of you got engaged!" He told me, quickening his pace when a particulary skilled suitor almost got him.

* * *

><p>In a far, far away place, safe from the suitors.<p>

"Bless their souls, " Kurohime said, looking up into the sky.

"Indeed. We should hurry though, Shoki is coming soon," Shirohime agreed, beginning to walk off.

Kurohime quickly followed her sister, eager to see their brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: One of the differences between this version, and the original is that this one has more depth. A lot more depth.<strong>

**Emerald: Be glad that the girl gets inspired by her 'time of month' and bipolar nature. So she can update faster now.**

**Emerald & Nene: Please reivew and vote on the poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Why?! Why would you do this?"**

**"Because if I didn't, then you would,"**

**"N-no! I would never!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Kyoki and Zekuro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"Oh how fun those days were. I didn't know they would be gone for good very soon though. It was quite troubling when I remembered the manga. My sweet brothers would fight each other endless times, continuing this mess, passing it on to their descendants._

_And I was caught in the middle of it..."_

* * *

><p>"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled at the suitors.<p>

"Nee-san they're taking me alive!" Asura suddenly said. Indra and I stopped in our tracks to pull out Asura from the grips of the basta-ahem, I meant wonderful people.

"Aniki, you're the oldest! Think of an escape plan!" I screamed at Indra as the crowd of people seemed to grow to twice it's size.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Otsutsuki family! I am Daiki, the young head of a great village down south! It is bountiful in jewels and fine silks, which I would galdly offer to you. I would be pleased to take the hand of Ma-" the man said, announcing himself to me and my family.<p>

"Next," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Bu-" Daiki, I think his name was, started, before I interrupted him again.

"Your thirty seconds are up. If you wish to get more acquainted with me or my family, pray to Kami that we found you interesting," I said bluntly. I watched with uncaring eyes as the man walked out, sulking.

I flipped through the pages on the table in front of me, placing the man's name in the rear middle. At least he was cheerful.

We had decided to caterogize who were worthy and who weren't. Those who were in the last twenty were taken out, while the rest had another chance. There were two piles of notes and names. One for me, which was pretty decent, and one for Indra, which was five times the size of mine. Since Indra's amount of suitors was so large, the last half were to be taken out of his.

Next came in a girl, for Indra. She had choclate hair and grey eyes, and she held herself with a sense of dignity. You could tell the she had manners, but was definetely not sophisticated. After all, she had a dagger attached to her belt.

"Greetings, Otsutsuki family. I am Shinobu, youngest daughter of Ren, leader of the Michi clan, a small mercenary clan. It would be a great honor and help to my clan if I were to marry your son." The girl said quietly, bowing before she spoke and before she ended.

With that she left through the door, before mumbling a goodbye. Asura was staring at her, no wonder he was. When the only people you've seen all day are older women who tried to seduce your aniki in thirty seconds, and men trying to marry your sister, someone your age who didn't flirt with your family was a miracle.

Indra seemed to take notice of Asura's gaping mouth, and started a third pile in front of Asura. A small smile danced onto my face. I remember when Indra had said he would not show affection to his competitors for heir, when he was eleven, but he didn't notice he conrtadicted that each day. How he helped me train, when he always left an apple for his brother when he woke up late, and right now, when he decided to play match maker.

"Hello, Otsutsuki heirs! My name is Hoshi, the daughter of-" A woman began as she pranced into the room. Of course I would've known who she was if I wasn't staring at Indra's expression.

He was...twitching. You could see it, plain in sight, his left eye moving frantically in annoyance.

Asura saw it too, and a large grin appeared on his face as we carefully slipped Hoshi's name and notes, on the top of the pile.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly as I woke up. I yawned, stretching as I jumped out of the tree. I must've fallen asleep. I looked to the sun, it was barely up, I still had some time.<p>

I walked to the middle of the training field, not making a sound. Figures Indra would have his wedding on a battle field. Walking past the rows short chairs I had set up earlier, I added flowers to the vases on top of the short coloumns, at the end of each row.

"Ginger for pride, daisies for innocence," I murmured, placing five daisies and one ginger in each light green vase. I made sure to fasten a white ribbon onto each column, each one being tied into a different design.

After fixing up the ribbons, I took the scrolls from my side, and quickly summoned my friends.

"Gosh May, you act as if this is your wedding. Hell, you've even gone to the lengths to summon us for help. How extravagant is this going to be?" Shirohime asked, scratching her head. The two sisters had not changed at all. They looked exactly the same as any other time, the only difference was that Shirohime's long hair was down, as she didn't bother to keep it up when she slept.

"Kurohime, I know you can easily cast a genjutsu over a large area, to fool a large group of people. Prepare yourself to perform one," I commanded, handing the girl a flask.

"Hey! I thought I said she wasn't allowed to consume sake!" Shirohime said in outrage, pointing to her sister who was happily opening the flask.

"That's why you're here, Shirohime. Adult supervision," I simply replied, smiling, before heading off. "And make sure you get the sake back before the guests arrive. Only Kami knows what's going on in her head when she's intoxicated,"

I was supposed to attend the wedding of my younger brother, but I couldn't, there were much larger things at stake.

* * *

><p>I quickly disappeared into the night, making sure the hood of my cloak didn't fall off my head. My bright orange hair could be a hazard at some times, giving me away, and helping the enemy find me.<p>

I landed with a soft thud on the ground, and took a look at my surroundings. Yes, this was the right place. Rumors had been going around the compound's servants, nasty rumors indeed. It had come from the mouth of one of the garderners who worked the night shift, tending to plants that bloomed at night. The whispers of the rumor was either in a frantic or disbelieving tone.

A completely white, human like creature was seen in the gardens.

"Hmm? You're not Kaguya Otsutsuki," A voice said, stepping out of the shadows. My head whipped around to come face to face with Shiro-Zetsu.

"I see, so Otou-sama has not yet brought forth the tailed beasts. And it seems you aren't trapped in the husk yet," I murmured to myself. "I am May, adopted daughter of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. And the container of Kaguya Otsutsuki," I told him.

He looked warily at me. "Kaguya Otsutsuki was sealed with the Shinju inside Hagoromo. It should be impossible for her to be in you." Shiro-Zetsu said.

"Yes, that's what I thought as well. But my intervention with the sealing must have messed something up, seeing as a majority of Kaguya is sealed in me." I replied to him, taking in my knowledge.

A mutated human, the result of being tethered by the Shinju. The will of a princess, who's ideals were consumed by the Shinju and turned twisted. That's what Zetsu was. The will of Kaguya and a mutated human.

"You do realize, I am the enemy, right?" Shiro-Zetsu said, still eyeing me with caution.

"I know, and I also know my grandmother's will is frolicking about, bendding the world so Kaguya can unleash her plan. The chakra she gave me can also turn on me at any second. But then that would get rid of Kaguya, and you guys can't have none of that, can you? I know your plans, but then again, you know a lot about me. Don't think I couldn't sense you outside my window." I answered truthfully, smiling as I looked up to the sky.

It was all true, after all. Hamura and Hagoromo were in the process of sealing Kaguya with the Shinju, but a little girl fell from the sky. Kaguya saw this as an opportunity, sealing herself into the little girl, and making sure I was bound to her, so that she could one day take over the body. She did not expect, however, for her container to have many mental illnesses, and a hereditary diease or two. And with that, I at least had an equal chance of staying in control with a she-demon sealed in me.

"You seem too trustworthy, like you have nothing left to lose. Suspicious if you ask me, but then again, I'm like that too," Shiro-Zetsu said, plopping down onto the ground.

"So, what were you doing in the gardens anyway?" I asked, sitting down on a log.

"Trivial things, like messing around with the gardeners," he admitted, grinning.

"So you were the one who caused most of the gingers to disappear? Those were for my aniki's wedding, y'know," I asked, looking at him slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so you visit the garden often?"

"No, no, only when I have I have nothing to do. However, I do hear quite a lot of rumors about you. Dead animals here and there, a couple flowers wilted, vegetables growing too large. Your hobby is messing with the gardeners, isn't it?"

"Have you seen their expressions when they walk in? They're priceless!"

* * *

><p>I walked into the reception room, and immediately, the genjustsu broke. No one noticed. I looked around, my eyes narrowing, seeing that Indra was not here. He certainly would've noticed something was up. Even if Kurohime had great skills when it came to genjustsu, I had no doubt that Indra would've noticed and could have easily track me down to Zetsu.<p>

I walked over to Kurohime, who was happily downing sake. Shirohime was behind her, drinking tea. I didn't have to say anything for Shirohime to understand my thoughts, after all, she lived in my head for quite some time. While Kurohime stayed oblivious and intoxicated, Shirohime told me what happened.

"Indra and his family had to leave early. I went to track them down, but I couldn't find them. Tensions are rising up, and well, you know what happens. Though he has no idea it will happen soon, he can sense it, I know," Shirohime explained.

"Ah yes, Otou-sama will choose a heir soon." I whispered, making sure Asura's eavesdropping ears couldn't hear me. If he caught wind that the election of heir would come soon, matters would only get worse. It was best that Asura had three children before Hagoromo chose him, that way the Senju family was definetely going to happen.

To some, five years would be a long time, but for me, it was like five seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: Hooray! Discount chocolate is coming closer and closer! And I got a new teddy bear! What should I name him? Maybe Mr. Fluffles.<strong>

**Emerald: Be glad, very glad, she is not in a depressing, emo-like state.**

**Emerald & Nene: Please, please, please review! And vote on the poll! Things, might, just go your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"How many people has she killed?"**

**"Including her family? Let's see, four, five, six, seven...about eight,"**

**"But she's only a little girl!"**

**"Goverment thought she could still be fixed. Though, if you include the ones she was accused of...maybe fifteen,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, or Zekuro and his pal Berserker. All rights go to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"When I was stuck in the reformatory, I met some pretty interesting people, doctor. I even called them my family at one point. Oh, but then one died from food poisoning, the other from overdose of medications, and of course everyone thought it was me. For some reson I was always the center of attention._

_But, in the Naruto world, I was more of the supporter, the behind the scenes guy, and oh, how I loved it. The only thing that made me regret taking the supportive role was when I took on a task that I knew I couldn't complete without losing myself again..."_

* * *

><p>I took out storage scrolls and seals, hurriedly placing all neccessities into it. Clothes, important seals, scrolls, books, and weapons. Sealing all of that into a giant scroll, that I placed on my back, I quickly made my way to the door. At last minute, I plucked a sack of money from a shelf and tied it to my belt, next to Kurohime and Shirohime's summoning scrolls.<p>

Today was the day Hagoromo Otsutsuki would choose a successor.

* * *

><p>I walked stiffly through the hallways, ignoring the bows and greetings of servants, clansmen, and relatives. In only a few seconds I had reached two large double doors, that leas to the outside. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, opening the door.<p>

When I opened my eyes, I saw my two brothers already waiting. Taking my place inbetween them as the middle child, my eyes darted around, scanning and searching the crowd.

I saw the ancestors of the Hyuuga clan in their own section, leaders of groups that had disbanded since the time of peace came, village heads, royalty, and everyone inhabiting the village. My eyes moved back and forth, too fast for the crowd to notice. Then, I froze, I couldn't see anymore.

Cursing quietly, I focused chakra onto my eyes. My vision came back, and I relaxed sightly, breathing in and out deeply.

I might have fallen into this world as a little girl, but my eyes, my heart, my mind, my memories all came back with me. None of the glasses in this era helped my vision well enough, so I had opted for focusing chakra on my eyes. Apparently, however, resting myself with reading glasses wasn't enough to keep the side affects from appearing.

My blindness actually being a hereditary disease, Kaguya wasn't too happy with my eyes deteriorating, so often sent a little of her chakra to aide them. But my eyes weren't from this world, and were far too weak to be able to withstand it. And the consequences of enhanced sight through foreign energies, were devastating.

* * *

><p>I cursed while I ran through the hallways. The ceremony had ended an hour ago, Asura had been chosen, and Indra was still nowhere to be found. Praying to Kami that Kuro-Zetsu didn't get to him first, I slammed open the doors of the interior training field.<p>

Walking past the numerous ditches and scattered weapons, I made my way to the old tree, well, what was left of it, that is. After years, it had finally fallen, and all the was left was a large stump, with a hollow interior, which I had made so I could still have a place to rest, and to hide from psychotic suitors still trying to marry me.

My legs suddenly froze, and I fell to the ground in a thud, just as Indra walked out of the stump...with Kaguya's manifestation.

"Aww, shit." I mumbled to myself as I inwardly swore at Kaguya even more. I could just see her smug smile right now.

"Imouto? What does she have to do with your plan?" Indra questioned as Kuro-Zetsu continued to make its way towards me.

"You don't know, Indra-san? This little she-devil has your grandmother sealed inside her. I'm surprised you aren't angry at her as well, she lessened your chanceat becoming Hagoromo's successor, after all." Kuro-Zetsu said, getting on its knees next to me.

Indra didn't respond, and simply just stared at me. At these times I had wished that I could read his seemingly emotionless face. His expression changed to angered when Kuro-Zetsu started taking off my robe.

"Don't worry, Indra-san, I have no intention of doing anything to the girl, I just wish to show you something, that's all," the manifestation reassured, but that didn't make me feel any better. Indra's face relaxed slightly, but I could see he was still annoyed.

Only in shorts and chest bindings, Kuro-Zetsu mumbled incoherent words, before slamming his hand onto my back. My eyes widened as all the sealings I had hidden with chakra suddenly reappeared.

From my heart, to my abdomen, down my arms, up my neck, and to a small birthmark on my forehead, all of the intricate seals appeared, showing themselves to Indra and Kuro-Zetsu.

"These are the seals trapping your grandmother, Indra, and should this girl die, she'll bring most of her to the grave with her. Of course, you can't have that, or else you'll never be able to prove your father wrong. If it were possible to unseal her, and transfer her to you, you would be undefeatable. After all, your grandmother is the reason why this girl is still alive. Though, I regret not telling this to you when you were younger, because it seems that the demon girl has strengthened her control on Kaguya, she even has similar hair to you, as you can see. To think, a disease ridden little girl somehow mixed the Hagoromo blood into her stream, why, she's practically insulting your clan," Kuro-Zetsu rambled on. I couldn't help but stare at it, after all, Kuro-Zetsu was supposed to be the quieter one, but it seems it was that desperate to get Indra onto its side.

"Teme! Give me my clothes back!" I yelled, using all my strength to get up and try and snatch it from its arms. Kuro-Zetsu noticed this, obviously, and took a step back as fell to the ground.

Kurohime and Shirohime's summoning scrolls were on my clothes, along with important journals containing all the information I knew aout the Naruto-verse. If someone where to get their hands on it, who knows what would happen. Sure, my belongings were in hidden pockets, but it wouldn't take long to find them.

'Time for my last resort,' I thought to myself, grimacing as I performed the appropriate seals behind my back. I made no thought to say the jutsu out loud, or else Indra would know exactly what to perform to stop it before it even formed.

I hadn't mastered it yet, but I could at least perform it to the point that it blew up anything around it. Lightning began forming in my mouth, and the moment I opened my mouth, it shout out to Kuro-Zetsu, who was the only thing in front of me.

Caught off guard, Kuro-Zetsu dodged it, but let my clothes swing around to the point that I could just barely touch Shirohime's scroll. With only a light tap, she appeared in a poof of smoke.

"May, you do realize I'm not an offense type of summon, or person to be exact. You should have called Kurohime," Shirohime reprimanded, taking off her outer layers of clothes. She hated to get them dirty, for some odd reason, and revealed her thin white coat, stained with dry blood and other fluids I don't want to think about. The only thing underneath was standard ninja attire, and, hastily shoving her robes into my arms, took senbon from out of nowhere.

Firing them at Kuro-Zetsu, she also made her way towards Indra. Indra, fully prepared, had already unsheathed his katana and was slashingat Shirohime. Deflecting the swings with the piece of armor strapped onto her right arm, she quickly incapitated him before he could do anything.

Normally, Shirohime would easily lose to Indra, however, she was in a particularly bad mood yesterday, and my guess was that she did not forgive Indra for dumping water on her head and telling her to quit slacking off.

Setting the ancestor of Uchiha's down, Shirohime threw one last senbon at Kuro-Zetsu before it disappeared, without my clothes. Shirohime went back to me, motioning for me to give back her clothing, in exchange for my clothes, but I was severely disappointed to see my clothes, ripped up to shreds. Well, at least my belongings were safe.

Leaving, Shirohime disappeared without saying anything, while I sulked back to my room to find something to wear. I could've just worn the clothes I packed, but they were my only extras and I didn't want to risk losing those.

* * *

><p>"Otou-sama?" I asked, peeking my head into the study.<p>

"Ah, May, their you are. You already know the situation, right?" Hagoromo asked, motioning for me to come inside.

I nodded my head, as I sat down on a chair. The Otsutsuki didn't look up from the papers, but continued to talk.

"May, I am entrusting you with a job that only you can accomplish." He said, looking up from the paperwork, and standing up to walk over to a seemingly normal wall.

Staring at him with confusion, I stood up as well, knowing very well that the blank wall was really an entrance to where the tailed beasts were. Hagoromo opened the door, and we walked inside, only to be let outside a few minutes later.

"I want you to watch over the tailed beasts, and my eyes,"

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: Hehe. Sorry for not updating, but I swear I have a good reason!<strong>

**Emerald: She was watching anime and reading manga non-stop.**

**Nene: Exactly! That's a perfectly good reason.**

**Emerald&Nene: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Nene: Review if you agree with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I'm telling ya! I didn't do it!"**

**"Then who did?! You were the closest to them!"**

**"Which gives me more reasons not to kill them!"**

**"Shut up all of you! She isn't like that anymore! She's changed!"**

**"Any why should we trust you?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zekuro and Berserker.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"Once upon a time I would have tried to kill who I am today. If you don't know doctor, there's a quite fine line between my murderous personality and my insane one._

_What's the difference? Well, you see, during my short little dance of murder and terror, I was quite sadistic, happily endorsing the screams of pain. As a psychopathic person trying to get away from my blood stained past, I was masochistic, much different from a sadist. And as a Naruto-verse citizen, I was pessimistic, a whole other story. Sort of a combination of both now that I think about it._

_So you see, doctor, the girl you are talking to right now, may not be the real me..."_

* * *

><p>"You have Otsutsuki blood, May, Kaguya tends to make things as much to her liking as possible, and, if I recall, your blood matched Izuna's and Asura's," Hagoromo told me as we walked through the forest. "I have no doubt you will be able to control it, who knows, you may even develop it by yourself,"<p>

"The Sharingan would destroy my body, the Byakugan would give me the same result as the Sharingan, and I don't have what it takes to develop Asura's willpower. Plus, your the only man alive to be born with the Rinnegan, and I know we won't be having natural born Rinnegan users anytime soon," I answered, taking a look at the trees.

"Such a pessimistic girl I have adopted. However, May, I do believe you'll be hunted down by many people, not that anyone has tried yet. I found an album of all the people who tried to hurt you in Asura and Indra's bedrooms, those two are quite protective. I believe they were beginning the third, no fourth album," Hagoromo added, to ease the tension in the air.

He knew it, I knew it, hell, even Indra's newborn son knew it, a war was brewing, and it wouldn't take long for it all to snap. Those days we spent training together, the times we chased after each other, the memories of sneaking out of boring meetings and running from suitors, would all go down to flames and become meaningless.

"I'm giving you my left eye, May. If my old memories serve right, that's the eye you have the most problem with, right?" Hagoromo asked, and I nodded my head.

We continued to walk through the forest, past a stream and a clearing or two, until we finally made it to a large tree, with an opening inside of it, revealing a hollow inside.

"I'll make it as quick and painless as possible," my father-figure reassured me. I was lying down on a smooth, flat chunk of wood that was covered in moss. Next to me was another chunk of wood, except smaller, I assumed it was to serve as either a tableor chair.

The vision in my left eye disappeared for a while, and then it came back, except everything was clearer now. The flesh around my new left eye stung a little, both from the surgery and immense power.

Then, the vision in my right disappeared.

"You lied, Otou-sama, you're replacing both of my eyes," I whispered, as the vision in my right came back.

"I won't be needing those eyes, either way," Hagoromo said, helping me sit back up.

* * *

><p>I jumped out of the tree, landing near an opening to a hollowed space. Walking past vines and into the darkness of the hollow tree, I quickly grabbed an apple and knife that was on a table near the door. Pulling up a chair, I sat next to the large bed in the middle of the tree.<p>

"May? Is that you?" A weak voice said. I didn't answer, just continuing to remove the apple's skin.

In the bed was my father, Hagoromo, who was dying of old age and severe chakra exhaustion and over use. It had only been two years since my father had brought me down here and transplanted his eyes into his blind daughter. And only recently was I able to take off the bandages to make sure my new eyes weren't infected.

He had also convinced me to take refuge here, for Indra and Asura had been at war with each other for a year and ten months already, and he knew as much as me, that I would be dragged into it the moment I were spotted.

"They're worried about you, y'know. They were even more worried when I told them you would already been dead had I not taken refuge here and cared for you," I finally answered. 'They' were the the tailed beasts, Hagoromo's creations, and I was happy that they got to stay with Hagoromo a little longer than they did in the anime and manga, even if it was only by ten months.

"May," Hagoromo said, and I looked up from me apple cutting. "I believe this will be the last time you talk to me,"

I smiled, in an almost masochistic way. "I promise you, otou-sama, we will talk again, but it won't be any time soon,"

Hagoromo turned his head to me, and even without his eyes you could tell he was curious.

"We won't have time to eat apples or idly chat, either, our talk will be quite, rushed, and has a high chance of being interrupted. However, Otou-sama, I promise we will talk once more," I said, setting down the apples, closing my eyes, and getting on my knees.

My eyes opened again when I felt Hagoromo's weak hand on top of my head. "I'm honored May, you rarely make promises,"

And with that, I walked out of the hollow tree. I was too cowardly to be with him during his last breath, but I knew, I knew the moment the hot tears flooded down my face, my fate was already decided.

* * *

><p><em>*Mindscape*<em>

"Kaguya?" I asked, not willing to stare at woman, who technically was, and is, my grandmother.

"What is it, gaki?" Kaguya replied, using my new nickname. She was shuffling through some memories I had handpicked for her, to keep the woman occupied. It was better than having her give me migraines from left to right.

"When will this world have manga? I need something to distract me from the fact that I never figured out the ending or who ended up with who. Argh! It's tearing my mind apart!" I exclaimed, gripping onto my hair.

I never got to read the end of Naruto, since the only store in town selling manga and anime was a little behind on things. Jean had no problem looking up who Naruto's children were, but I bluntly refused and decided to wait for the final manga to come out. I sort of regret that right now. I'll never be able to find out the original ending!

"Manga? Never heard of it." Kaguya bluntly answered, taking out a folder with one of my handpicked memories in it, and playing it.

As she watched some of my memories, I sulked in a corner.

* * *

><p>"Kurama, Shukaku, where are you?" I whispered in a sing-song voice.<p>

The two had been in a fight this morning and destroyed the tree I was sleeping on. I was sleeping quite comfortably on the tree, too.

"Oh! Matatabi! Do tell me where your sweet siblings have gone!" I asked, when I had come across the two-tailed beast.

The cat shrugged, but after a while pointed in the direction towards a mountain. Happily skipping with a mencaing aura, towards the mountain, I thanked the two-tailed beast.

Hagoromo had died two years ago, and I made it my task to raise the tailed beasts to the point where they would remember me and listen to me in the future. Couldn't have them trying to kill me, ne?

**"Psycho,"** a voice said.

"Why yes, that is what I was often called, back in the day. Anyway, have you seen your siblings, Gyūki? You see, I was rather fond of that tree," I replied, turning around to face the eight-tailed beast.

The bijū said nothing, but pointed in the same direction as Matatabi, the mountain. When I reached it, I saw a flash of red and orange fur, along with sand scattered everywhere.

"Found you."

The lesson learned that day: No destroying trees, you never know when May is in it. This lesson has been imprinted into the memories of the bijū for all eternity, let us pray Kyuubi remembers this when he rampages around Konoha, which just happens to have a lot of trees.

* * *

><p>"I see you're the last one left, Kurama," I whispered, and out from behind me came the nine-tailed fox. He didn't say anything, but I could read his mind, not literally, of course. "I'll allow you little trouble makers to run free and cause havoc, a criminal like me does enjoy chaos, after all, but, be aware that I'll find you guys again, no matter what,"<p>

I turned around to face him, staring deep into his eyes with the emotionless face I had finally perfected. The Kyuubi knew, all of the bijuu knew, even Kaguya Otsutsuki could tell, my emotions were out of control, from anger to resentment, grief to joy, it was impossible to tell what I was feeling now.

For a while we continued to stare at each other, the Rinnegan eyes of Hagoromo giving no clue to my thoughts or feelings, and the Kyuubi's eyes giving away everything he felt, anger, resentment, sadness. Eventually, I ended up hugging him, in an almost comforting, elderly sister way.

With that the Kyuubi got up and stalked off, leaving me alone. "Be safe," I whispered, adding some chakra to my words to transmit it to all of the bijuu.

I had only spent time with them for four to five years, but I knew, with no doubt, that they would listen to me. Plus, I would spend more bonding time with them in the future, changing their ideals now could mess things up, and I did desperately want to see Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh.

I made a few quick hand signs, before I disappeared in a poof.

Shirohime and Kurohime were expecting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: Remember that thing about trees, you'll be seeing references to it throughout the story.<strong>

**Emerald: We are glad you favorite and follow this story, but we would be overjoyed if you could review.**

**Nene: I accept flames and complaints. I'm so optimistic that I practically radiate it. I'd also be happy to answer questions.**

**Emerald&Nene: Review most gracious and wonderful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"According to the goverment, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,"**

**"Then why do they like blabbering about how you killed eight people?"**

**"They only say that to boost their pride, my first psychiatrist did that too, until he was fired,"**

**"So how come they haven't been fired?"**

**"You can't 'fire' a patient, baka,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto, or Zekuro and Berserker from 'Die Another Day'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"I believe you once were classmates with my last psychiatrist, right? Then you should understand when I say that she should be the patient in the asylum. A woman of different faces, schizophrenic, bipolar, insomniac, slightly suicidal, it's a wonder the goverment didn't see her when she was still in school._

_I'm getting off topic. Right, my psychiatrist, she once told me about her belief in that every thought become real the moment they pop into your head. After that she said that if a world where I was happy exsisted, I could be happy and less problematic here as well. I never thought her words were true..."_

* * *

><p>"May! Wake up! I have the world's greatest birthday present with your name slapped on it!" A voice, Shirohime, yelled.<p>

I rubbed my eyes, getting up. I was, wait, how old am I? Gosh, it's been decades, maybe even centuries since I saw the tailed beasts. Damn Kaguya didn't want me to die though, she just couldn't risk bringing most of herself to the grave.

I got out of the bed, walking past the two empty beds that were never used. After brushing my teeth, taking a bath, and other such necessary things humans do in the morning, I slipped my head over a random dress that Kurohime took all the trouble to throw at me.

I walked out of the three person bedroom, to find a large bow with holes in the living room. It was nothing special, really, just a cardboard box with holes.

'At least they put a ribbon on it,' I thought to myself as I walked towarda the kitchen, where I'm guessing everyone was.

What I saw was complete, utter chaos. First of all, Kurohime was trying to rip the face off of man with long white hair, who was, at the same time, trying to clean the kitchen. Another man with shoulder length brown hair was rushing around everywhere as he held an unconcious Shirohime in his hands.

Now, usually I'd yell at them after a couple minutes of being annoyed, but being completely confused and...well, shocked, I just sat back down at the living room, after cutting a slice of cake for myself. Okay, I lied, I cut two slices of cake for myself. But it's my birthday, so I obviously deserve this second slice of cake.

Eyeing the present with curiosity, I walked over to it, setting my plate of cake on the small table in front of the chair I was sitting on. Untying the ribbon, I opened the box...to see my tied and gagged best friend. At least the put the effort of putting a bow on her head.

* * *

><p>"How are you even alive? I'm like, a million years old," I said as I untied my best friend.<p>

"After you got shot, I attacked the person, who turned out to be a kid. She threw the gun at me, I caught it, and when the cops arrived, they assumed I was the one who 'killed' you and was planning to kill the girl too," Jean said, rubbing her wrists. I offered her my second slice of cake, but she declined, much to my happiness.

"Anyway, I rotted in a jail cell for ten years, waiting for my death sentence, and when they finally came around to shoot me, the bastard in charge of my execution told me something. You were alive. And then he shot me. But, before my eyes closed, I saw the bastard's indifferent face, and in his arms, was that damn brat who shot you." Jean said, closing her eyes as if she was reliing the moment.

She was about to continue explaining what happened, until the white haired man was thrown out of the kitchen, and onto Jean.

"Shoki?" Jean whispered as the man got off of her.

"Yes, Jean?" The white haired man replied, dusting some debri off himself.

"You have ten seconds to run before I punch the explanation out of you," she mumbled.

"Understood," he mumbled, before disappearing into the forest, with Jean chasing after him.

I let out a sigh. Jean's personality could strike fear into the heart of anyone. And if by chance it didn't, it made people hate her, with a burning passion.

* * *

><p>"Since when were you married?!" I yelled, putting my face closer to Shirohime's to try and see if the explanation was in her eyes. You could tell everything about Kurohime just by watching her fingers, so I figured Shirohime would be similar.<p>

Only recently, now, I mean, had I learned that Shirohime was married, and that there are other people like Shirohime and Kurohime in this universe. Apparently, her husband was Irish, like my dad, and his name was Állieacht, meaning beauty. We looked very much alike, except his skin was darker and his hair was brown.

"Since before I met you, actually," Shirohime answered. Her hand on the table twitched a lot, and the man next to her held it, stopping the twitching.

"She's been married before I met her. I think they married when they were kids, or something," Kurohime whispered into my ear. Shirohime's left eye twitched in annoyance while the man just smiled.

"Ahem. Anyway, my husband is only here because we needed assistance in bringing Jean here. Normally it's easy and only takes a simple pull of the trigger, but Jean's guardian, Shoki, seemed to have grown afraid of her," Shirohime said.

"That's why I was punishing itoko, you see, since he failed to properly bring his assignement to the Naruto-verse," Kurohime said, taking a kitchen knife and cutting her slice of cake into the shape of a person, and then stabbing the cherry that was where the heart would be, with a fork.

"Itoko?" I asked.

"Kurohime is Shoki's older cousin. Shirohime's from a family that is more of an, extremely, distant relative," Shirohime's husband answered, cutting a slice of cake and giving it to Shirohime. Shirohime thanked him, eating the cake in a blink of an eye.

"But, why was your husband the one sent to assist?" I said, rudely pointing a spoon at the man on Shirohime's left.

"He's good with stationary things, which helped our situation since Jean-san showed no resistance in the execution, even though her mind was strangling Shoki-chan. After she was shot, he was given her body to dispose of. With that, he sent her over as fast as he could, seeing how she was going to die in the next five minutes," Kurohime replied, wiping the crumbs off her mouth.

"Anyway, May, we don't have time for idle chit-chat. I believe Madara's fourth cousin, twice removed, is expected to be born in seven months," Shirohime said, tossing me a small bottle.

"Pain-killers?" I said looking at the bottle of pills that I could not believe existed. Ah, pain killers, my best friend since the age of nine, when I tried to resist my urge of murdering those annoying pigeons, and, in return, ended up hurting myself.

"You're going to need them, I was asked to reverse Hagoromo's Rinnegan so that when you are 'born' into the Uchiha clan, you can rise up the ranks to get closer to your idol, without becoming a too remarkable clan member. Though, I believe that may be impossible with your, character," Állieacht said, standing up and putting rubber gloves on.

The rest of the day was filled with many, girlish, screams. Most of them were from Shoki, though. Kurohime and Jean just wouldn't give him a break. I offered him some pain killers after that.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it would've been better to just send May to the Uzumaki's? I mean, her hair is fiery enough to pass as a very orange-like red," Jean muttered, as Shoki performed various seals on her.<p>

"Sorry, kid, but you won't get far in the Uchiha clan without the Sharingan, and as much as Állieacht would enjoy stealing the Sharingan from a Uchiha ad implanting it into someone, he doesn't have the chakra or skill to somehow give you Uchiha blood," Kurohime said, taking me in her arms.

Only a little while ago Állieacht had changed me into a newborn child, by murmuring a couple of things to the sky. Although most of the hair color traits in the Uchiha clan where darker colors, I was lucky enough for my 'parents' to be Uchiha born with lighter colored hair. So my orange hair would probably just be considered a genetic mess-up. And as for the Uchiha blood, Kaguya had me covered.

Kaguya hated me, that was for sure, but she absolutely could not stand living in someone such as myself, who had no blood remotely similar to her. Not to mention my original blood carried hereditary diseases in it, as well. Though, it wasn't as if I had a lot of that blood left to begin with, since I had fallen out of the sky while bleeding excessively.

So, technically, I was a Hagoromo by blood, and therefore, related to Madara Uchiha. I innerly squealed in excitement at the thought of being related to Madara Uchiha, one of the most epic characters of Naruto. If I were normal, I would faint from the extreme honor and happiness I went through whenever I thought about it.

"Well May, off to the Uchiha clan to switch you with Madara's distant, soon to be born relative," Kurohime said, jumping out the door and into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: This is all going too fast, but I can't wait for Madara and Hashirama to come in! This is where the main story begins!<strong>

**Emerald: Throughout the main story, you will find that there is more comedy, action, and character development then the first seven chapters.**

**Nene: Just gonna do this right off the bat, if you could pair May with any Naruto character around the time period of Hashirama and Madara, who would it be? **

**Emerald: The most popular pairing for the original story was Tobirama and May, however, it is mostly the readers' choice. If you feel that May is more suited to the life of a single individual, you may also review your opinion on that as well.**

**Emerald&Nene: Review if you want your way!**


	8. Chapter 8 & Omake

**"I'm bored,"**

**"So?"**

**"Do something entertaining,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Zekuro and Berserker from 'Die Another Day'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~First Person Perspective~<strong>

_"Madara Uchiha was my favorite Naruto character, you know. The first time I watched the episode of him fighting he took first place on my personal list of 'Most Epic People of All Time'. Of course, not many people know I even acknowledge anime and manga. I'm a shut-in otaku, my old friend Zekuro would say. You can't imagine how happy I was when I Madara Uchiha sparred with me._

_Doctor, I know you know this, I'm a sadist. And seeing Madara Uchiha wreck havoc always brought glee to my face. I guess you could say I favor the Uchiha clan more than the Senju. It's not as if I hated the Senju, no, I was best friends with some of them, it's just that something that the Uchiha's had reminded me of myself at one point. But I guess I'm sort of like the Senju as well. That's what I get for allowing myself to be a part of the Otsutsuki family..."_

* * *

><p>Kurohime quickly dashed through the halls of the Uchiha base, evading the occasional Uchiha who walked through the large vicinity. My 'mother' was supposed to give birth to me soon, and Kurohime needed to get me into the woman's room, where, at this time, was alone. My 'father' was on a mission, so he wouldn't be a problem with this. Kurohime had already henge'd into a Uchiha doctor, who was currently unconscious in a closet.<p>

I simply stayed as still and quiet as I could, while Kurohime entered the room where my 'mother' was staying. The woman had light brown hair, and had a hand over her abdomen, which had swollen due to the baby inside. There was a reason why Shirohime was not the one to escort me here. Although Shirohime was better at sneaking away and staying hidden, she had one downside that disabled her from performing this task.

She couldn't torture an innocent person. Or any person besides herself, at that.

Kurohime walked up to the Uchiha, and apologized for running late. I was hidden in Kurohime's cloak, so I was not seen by the Uchiha woman. If the surgery had bee successful, this women wouldn't have to go through much pain. However, not everything goes the way you want it, and I didn't end up with the Sharingan.

The thing was, Állieacht was unable to undo the Rinnegan. Hagoromo's Rinnegan was one hundred percent natural, and never in his life did he have the Sharingan. Shoki had proposed this idea to us, causing us to create a Plan B, just in case the surgery didn't work. Plan B was to change the appearance of one of the Rinnegan eyes, while making the other one diluted to give the appearance that I'm half blind.. Plan B wasn't all that different from the original plan, it was just Kurohime and Shirohime placing seals and genjutsus on my eye to give them the appearance of the Sharingan, while Shirohime's husband did a little bit of temporary surgery on the other. Of course, this could have been done to Jean, but skilled as my best friend may be, she didn't the power to imitate the Sharingan while not actually having it.

If we wanted to, we could have just made both of them look like the Sharingan, but my goal was not to become a legendary Uchiha who was hunted down by nearly everyone, it was to get close enough to the Uchiha head's family, without becoming too significant. Having one 'blind' eye would bring me down the ranks, and that was just what we needed.

* * *

><p>Our plan was very complex. I couldn't have normal eyes, since every time I needed to change my eyes, I would have to visit Shirohime and Kurohime. So we had to make it look as if I miraculously gained the Sharingan by watching my mother be murdered, while the murderer had inflicted a life-long jutsu on one of my eyes that made me half blind. The Uchiha would barge into the room from the screams of me being born, and would stop Kurohime from inflicting another jutsu on my other eye. Being only a baby, I would have no knowledge how to turn the Sharingan off, and I wouldn't have to sneak off to Kurohime and Shirohime to turn the Sharingan off every time.<p>

The plan was full proof.

Kurohime greeted my 'mother', saying that she was going to check the status of the baby. I watched through a hole in her cloak as she discreetly, poked the woman with a needle. At that moment, the baby's small chakra, flickered away into nothingness.

The Uchiha woman must've noticed it, too, because she threw senbon at Kurohime. Still tucked safely in the cloak, I watched as the woman attempted to kill Kurohime. She was a skilled ninja, that was for sure, she was able to cut off Kurohime's arm.

But Kurohime wasn't human, and she wasn't exactly mortal, either. I don't know the full story, but it had something to do with Jashin, but not Kurohime worshipping him, more like a rivaly with him.

I couldn't see that well, since Kurohime unconsciously shifted me to hide my eyes from the gruesome sight. But I knew she had that grin on her face. It was exactly like the grin that was on my face.

It wasn't as if she didn't want me to be tainted, I was a mentally ill criminal, after all. I'd already experienced the bloody screams. I quite enjoyed the chaos, and seeing it either satisfied my thirst, or made me hungry for more. I was a double-edged sword when it came to these things.

I heard multiple screams, as a large thud, resounded the room. Kurohime quickly took me out of the cloak, as heavy footsteps neared the room. Apologizing to me quickly, she drew some blood from my right arm, smothering it on the knife in her hand.

I began crying, an act that I had rehearsed countlessly, just for this specific moment. Just as Kurohime got into the position to 'kill' me, she undid her henge, and the door slammed open.

Cursing under her breath she dropped me as lightly as a criminal would, and dashed to her torn off arm, running past the Uchiha who had come to face this unruly sight. Some came to me, while others chased after Kurohime, who, I expect, was laughing right now.

The Uchiha muttered about how brigt my hair was, bandaging the wound inflicted onto me by the 'intruder'. Then, a Uchiha child had accidently run into the room, eager to see the child. With slight hesitation the woman who was bandaging me gave me to him, and as he brought me down to show to the younger Uchiha child in the room, my bangs parted.

My eyes came face to face, with Madara and Izuna Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>\-Omake #1-**

**\The Story of Hikaru Shiro/**

**\Third Person POV/**

It was a normal day in the capital. People went about heir daily routines while foreigners looked around with awe. At the port, merchant ships and naval ships alike were lined up, and even a pirate ship or two, was relaxing there.

It was common for rogue people to stop by every once in awhile. Of course, they came knowing fully well their limits, the emperor was a ruthless man who showed no mercy and ruled with an iron fist, it was a miracle that he even allowed rogues to stop by for supplies.

The only reason why those peple weren't blasted away, was the emperor's daughter, Hikaru Shiro. She was a frail child, who had a weak mind and kind heart. She was so easily hurt that she was forbidden to go outside.

The emperor didn't know, however, that his daughter snuck out at night to meet up with a pirate who stopped by often. He was a foreigner, not from her country, or any of the surrounding ones, yet he somehow managed to stop by once a month.

She was charmed by his sweet nature, and even gained some medical knowledge from him, since he was the healer of the group. She wanted nothing more than to be with the brown haired, green eyed pirate, who made her laugh and smile.

One night, with nothing in her hands but a medical journal and a sack of money, she escaped with the pirate to accompany him on his journeys. After two months, however, she fell deathly ill, and was taken home.

The pirate apologized to her, for allowing her to get sick. As he was leaving, he only seemed to make their departure sadder, as he explained to her that he would not be able to visit for quite some time.

That was when she was ten years old, and five years from then, she grew stronger. Her entire self had changed over the span of half a decade, and she became cold and ruthless, like her father. The pirate had not visited her during that time, either.

One day, while she was walking at the docks, she had crossed paths with him once more. She didn't recognize him, and just like she had trained herself to do, attacked the pirate ship that was docked on the port. Apparently, the pirate never recieved news that the port was no longer open to his kind.

The battle was long, but the emperor's daughter was only fifteen, and the young man in front of her had more experience. When he had her pinned down, he finally had a chance to see who the soldier in front of him was. His eyes widened, and he immediately got back up. He offered his hand to her, and when she looked closer, she finally realized that her friend had returned. It was as if her walls had fallen down and she returned to her kind self.

Hugging her tightly, he whispered his nickname for her, ensuring her that he had returned.

"I'm back, Shirohime,"

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: Dun. Dun. Duuuuun. I made an omake!<strong>

**Emerald: Omakes will appear at the start of each arc, unincluding the introductory/edo time period arc.**

**Emerald & Nene: Review are very much appreciated! And tell us who you would put May with!**


End file.
